「To be with U!」/angela Lyrics
K_ED_To be with U!_Cover.png Song Kanji= 超速球デイズ　答え合わせはドロー ちょうそっきゅうでいず　こたえあわせはどろお cho o so o kyu u de i zu　ko ta e a wa se wa do ro o 快速球般的每一天　合併的答案是平局 十二分な説明して じゅうにぶんなせつめいして jyu u ni bu n na se tsu me i shi te 請充分說明吧 ショート寸前　感電しちゃうくらいの刺激的な しょおとすんぜん　かんでんしちゃうくらいのしげきてきな sho o to su n ze n　ka n de n shi cha u ku ra i no shi ge ki te ki na 即將短路前　宛如觸電般的刺激 ザッザッザ　That's　アニメーション ざっざっざ　ざっつ　にめえしょん za a za a za　za a tsu　ni me e sho n 沙沙沙　那是動畫片 Who's the Joker?　騙し騙され合い Who's the Joker?　だましだまされあい Who's the Joker?　da ma shi da ma sa re a i 誰是那小丑？　互相騙來騙去 I have never seen like this! 我從沒見過像這樣的！ 表裏　Lie ra Lie Lie　リアライズはah ah おもてうら　Lie ra Lie Lie　りあらいずはah ah o mo te u ta　Lie ra Lie Lie　ri a ra i zu wa ah ah 表裡　謊言謊言謊言　領悟是啊啊 ザッザッザ　That's　イミテーション ざっざっざ　ざっつ　みてえしょん za a za a za　za a tsu　mi te e sho n 沙沙沙　那是仿製品 不穏な雰囲気ならば　ハイキックで ふおんなふんいきならば　はいきってぃで fu o n na fu n i ki na ra ba　ha i ki i ti de 若是不穩的氣氛的話　就用高踢 ぶっ壊してあげる ぶっこわしてあげる bu u ko wa shi te a ge ru 把它破壞吧 温厚な予定調和なら　グッドラックで おんこうなよていちょうわなら　ぐっじらっくで o n ko o na yo te i cho o wa na ra　gu u ji ra a ku de 若是溫厚的預定調和　那就祝好運 突き放しちゃいな　Baby つきはなしちゃいな　Baby tsu ki ha na shi cha i na　Baby 把它推開吧　寶貝 That's play　なんて　Delay　ひまは無い That's play　なんて　Delay　ひまはない That's play　na n te　Delay　hi ma wa na i 那是比賽　為何延遲了　沒有空閒 But! gray　なんて　Break! But! gray　なんて　Break!　all right! But! gray　na n te　Break!　all right! 但是！灰色　為何　要打破！　是的！ Oh! To be with U! 喔！為了跟著你！ たった６デイズ　濃縮ジュースみたいな たったsixでいず　のうしゅくじゅうすみたいな ta a ta six de i zu　no o shu ku jyu u su mi ta i na 只有六天　好像濃縮果汁般 イガイガを飲みほして いがいがをのみほして i ga i ga o no mi ho shi te 刺痛般地一飲而盡 「国破れて山河あり」とはよく言ったもんだ 「くにやぶれてさんがあり」とはよくいったもんだあ 「ku ni ya bu re te sa n ga a ri」to wa yo ku i i ta mo n da a 所謂「國破山河在」說得不錯呀 ザッザッザ　That's　ディストラクション ざっざっざ　ざっつ　でぃするぇくしょん za a za a za　za a tsu　di su rue ku sho n 沙沙沙　那是種毀滅 一生に一回くらい　最前線で身体はって いっしょうにいっかいくらい　さいぜんせんでからだはって i i sho o ni i i ka i ku ra i　sa i ze n se n de ka ra da ha a te 一生大概只有一次　在最前線張開身體 一丸となった暁　グッドラックで いちげんとなったあかつき　ぐっじらっくで i chi ge n to na a ta a ka tsu ki　gu u ji ra a ku de 團結一致的拂曉　那就祝好運 目に焼き付けちゃいな　Baby めにやきつけちゃいな　Baby me ni ya ki tsu ke cha i na　Baby 把它烙印在眼中吧　寶貝 That's play　なんて　Delay　ひまは無い That's play　なんて　Delay　ひまはない That's play　na n te　Delay　hi ma wa na i 那是比賽　為何延遲了　沒有空閒 But! gray　なんて　Break! But! gray　なんて　Break!　all right! But! gray　na n te　Break!　all right! 但是！灰色　為何　要打破！　是的！ To be continued! 未完待續！ 不穏な雰囲気ならば　ハイキックで ふおんなふんいきならば　はいきってぃで fu o n na fu n i ki na ra ba　ha i ki i ti de 若是不穩的氣氛的話　就用高踢 ぶっ壊してあげる ぶっこわしてあげる bu u ko wa shi te a ge ru 把它破壞吧 温厚な予定調和なら　グッドラックで おんこうなよていちょうわなら　ぐっじらっくで o n ko o na yo te i cho o wa na ra　gu u ji ra a ku de 若是溫厚的預定調和　那就祝好運 突き放しちゃいな　Oh my god!! Can't you see this? Baby つきはなしちゃいな　Oh my god!! Can't you see this? Baby tsu ki ha na shi cha i na　Oh my god!! Can't you see this? Baby 把它推開吧　喔我的天！！你不能看到這個嗎？寶貝 That's play　なんて　Delay　ひまは無い That's play　なんて　Delay　ひまはない That's play　na n te　Delay　hi ma wa na i 那是比賽　為何延遲了　沒有空閒 But! gray　なんて　Break! But! gray　なんて　Break!　Oh yeah! But! gray　na n te　Break!　Oh yeah! 但是！灰色　為何　要打破！　喔耶！ That's play　なんて　Delay　アカラサマニ That's play　なんて　Delay　やからさまに That's play　na n te　Delay　ya ka ra sa ma ni 那是比賽　為何延遲了　顯而易見的 But! gray　なんて　Break! But! gray　なんて　Break!　Oh yeah! But! gray　na n te　Break!　Oh yeah! 但是！灰色　為何　要打破！　喔耶！ Oh! To be with U! 喔！為了跟著你！ |-| Romaji= Chou sokkyuu DEIZU kotae awase wa DOROO Juunibunna setsumei shite SHOOTO sunzen kanden shichau kurai no shigekitekina Zazzazza That's ANIMEESHON Who's the joker? Damashi damasare ai I have never seen like this! Omote ura Lie ra Lie Lie RIARAIZU wa ah ah Zazzazza That's IMITEESHON Fuonna funiki naraba HAIKIKKU de Bukkowashite ageru Onkouna yotei chouwa nara GUDDORAKKU de Tsukihanashichaina Baby That's play nante Delay hima wa nai But! gray nante Break! Oh! To be with U! Tatta 6 DEIZU noushuku JUUSU mitaina IGAIGA o nomihoshite �uKuni yaburete sanga ari�v to wa yoku itta monda Zazzazza That's DISUTORAKUSHON Isshouni ikkai kurai saizensen de karada hatte Ichigan to natta akatsuki GUDDORAKKU de Me ni yakitsukechaina Baby That's play nante Delay hima wa nai But! gray nante Break! To be continued! Fuonna funiki naraba HAIKIKKU de Bukkowashite ageru Onkouna yotei chouwa nara GUDDORAKKU de Tsukihanashichaina Oh my god!! Can' t you see this? Baby That's play nante Delay hima wa nai But! gray nante Break! That's play nante Delay AKARASAMANI But! gray nante Break! Oh! To be with U! |-| Englisch= Super fastball days Our cross-checking is a draw So give me a thorough explanation I’m about to get short-circuited What an electrifying stimulant Tha-Tha-Tha-That’s Animation Who’s the Joker? Trick or be tricked I have never seen like this! Two-sides Lie ra Lie Lie Realize it ah ah Tha-Tha-Tha-That’s Imitation If there’s an air of menace, I’ll shatter it with a high kick If things are in good harmony, then wish them good luck And push them away, baby That’s play- But Delay- We have no time for that But! Gray- Should Break-! Oh! To be with U! Only six days trying to chug down a lump Tasting like a concentrated juice Like they say “Though a country be sundered, hills and rivers endure” Tha-Tha-Tha-That’s Destruction At least once in your lifetime, try and put yourself on the front lines Say good luck as you etch into your eyes the moment When we all come together, baby That’s play- But Delay- We have no time for that But! Gray- Should Break-! To be continued! If there’s an air of menace, I’ll shatter it with a high kick If things are in good harmony, then wish them good luck And push them away- Oh my god! Can’t you see this? Baby That’s play- But Delay- We have no time for that But! Gray- Should Break-! That’s play- But Delay- It’s so obvious But! Gray- Should Break-! Oh! To be with U!